Love Mission
by DarkDeepWater129
Summary: This is the life of Yukina Himuro...an inspired writer whom is trying desperately to learn about love and ends up falling into a vicious love triangle, where she must chose between Mr.Popular/secret playboy Shigure and her own shy, dependable cousin Akira *YukinaxAkira*
1. A Different Beginning

**Alright, when I looked up this manga on fanfiction, there was only ONE story about it…and well, I think it has the perfect opportunity for good fanfiction…so behold, my new story… 'Love Mission'**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Watashi Ni XX Shinasai!**

* * *

Her eyes were steady and calm as she gazed beyond the lenses of her glasses…the stage was set before her on another day of school. She was spectator, and she was currently un-entertained. No one could stand up to her gaze; she could stare anyone down and leave people feeling cold and icy in the pit of their stomach. Most of the time, people didn't look her in the eye and they called her 'Snow Woman'. There were rumors spread that if she touched someone, they would turn to ice, but those rumors were duly noted by herself. She recognized some differences in people…one guy's red eyes caused from staying up late playing video games, another girl's short bangs caused from a self make-over, but nothing really interesting, or at least, nothing that she could use in her story. By the time lunch came around, she sat with Akira-kun, her much loved cousin who has been with her for as far back as she can remember and had a habit of always keeping a snack with him. He was in her grade, but unfortunately they did not have the same class.

As she sat in pleasant quietness with Akira, she noticed some girls from her class passing by talking about the top rated cell phone novel, 'Yupina'.

"Oh my goodness, I love Lilia, she really is an amazing person, I'm rooting for her!" The voices and sounds of agreement peaked Yukina's ears as she eavesdropped inconspicuously to their conversation. "I wonder what will happen between her and the Earl…and then her Knight, Cain is a really cool person too!" Yukina found herself smiling in pleasure as she listened to the praise given to her work.

"When do you plan on updating your story, Yukina-chan?" Akira's voice broke her chain of thought and she frowned a little. "I'm not sure Akira-kun; I haven't found good enough inspiration…" As her thoughts began to travel on what to write about, her attention was piqued once again.

"I just wish that Yupina had more romance!"

Yukina's posture froze up; she clenched her teeth before letting out a breath and forcing her body to relax as she accepted the truth of the words.

"I can't write about romance; love…I need to experience it first…but, I can't." Her eyes downcast, Akira offered her words of sympathy, "You don't have to write a romance, Yukina-chan…if you just continue writing the way you usually do then you will still be doing your best, ne?" Nodding in agreement with her cousin's words, she just barely felt her phone vibrate and read the message posted to the author of 'Yupina', which would be herself.

It was a message about how 'Yupina' affected a loyal reader, how it made her go from a quiet closed girl to someone who finally wanted to live her life. Reading this, Yukina got a burst of inspiration…it was her heart's urge to write for the sake of others and if she had to write a romance to do it, then she would forsake her weakness and do the best she could.

"I will write a romance for 'Yupina'." She declared to herself and with that, she shot up and raced to her class in order to fetch her handy notebook, which had the plots and notes of all the updates of 'Yupina'; it was how she organized her thoughts.

_I wish I didn't have to force Akira-kun to do this… _trailed through her mind as she power walked to class.

As she was walking towards class, her long, dark hair up in a pony swaying, she happened upon a boy and a girl from her class…the girl was confessing her feelings of love to him. Yukina stood by silently and observed, listening intently to the words coming out of the girl's mouth.

"I've liked you ever since you helped me when I fainted and you held my hands, causing my heart to beat faster…" Yukina noted this in her mind; it was possible to fall in love with physical contact through hand holding. She continued to observe and listen silently, not noticed what so ever by the pair. The guy merely smiled in return and let her down gently, "…I'd appreciate if we could just stay friends." The girl merely blushed and agreed and they parted almost instantly, and Yukina found herself wondering if it was truly that easy to confess someone's feelings of affection like that and then just walk away so quickly, before stepping out from behind the cement pillar she was hiding behind.

The boy noticed her and began to say, "Oh, Himuro-san, it's you…I see you just saw an awkward moment for me, I really don't understand what they see in m-" She cut him off instantly, already knowing where he was getting at, "I don't know what they see in you either, your face is always the same." _Shigure was his name_, Yukina thought to herself, _boring_. His face donned a look of shock for a moment before he put on his overly used smile and bid her goodbye. Turning around to leave, he hadn't noticed that he had dropped and left his student notebook on the ground for her to find.

When Yukina opened it, she was confused…it was a list of names…all girls' names…from her class…with check marks and descriptions of… Then it dawned on her that it was a list of all the girls that had confessed to Shigure…and the only one who hadn't done so, the only one without a check mark next to it, was her. She snapped it shut and pushed up her glasses, formulating an idea in the back of her mind.

After class, Shigure was rummaging through his belongings and cursed to himself, "Where did I put it!" Suddenly a voice from behind him spoke, making him freeze in place.

"Looking for this?" He turned around to find Yukina Himuro, holding his student notebook open to the page with her name on it. "This is your book with a list of girls' names and the conditions of which they confessed to you…this is your game, you play with the emotions of the girls around you."

He smiled cruelly, "So Prince Charming isn't as charming as you thought, huh? I get bored in school…so this is just a sort of pastime." Her gaze never wavered as she spoke once again, "I have chosen…you will be my partner." Shock and confusion seemed to dawn on his face, not having expected this retort from any ordinary girl.

"I need to experience love, so I have chosen you as my partner to do so…" Shigure spoke then, before she could continue explaining the rest of her terms, "Why me and why do you think I would go along with this!" He said, as he snatched his student notebook from her hand and watched as her other hand swiftly tossed out a load of copy pages, with images of his student notebook on it.

"Because if I choose you as my partner, then I won't feel guilty afterwards…and I have extra copies of your notebook, I took them just incase this would happen. If you don't want to be exposed before the entire school, then you will accept the role of being my partner."

Shigure grit his teeth, his face flushed with anger as Yukina spoke again, "Mission number one…hold my hand." Her hand was already raised slightly in front of her, Shigure's face flushed even more, he wasn't used to a girl like this, demanding things of him, while he was so unwilling to comply…at least that's what he told himself. She had his notebook's content, he had no other choice. His hand reached out to her expectant one, his fingertips brushed against hers. Yukina took a small breath and took note of the various sensations that were occurring as his fingertips kept sliding up her own.

"Ugh…your hand is so cold…now I know why they call you snow woman." She barely paid attention to what he said as she responded, "Doesn't matter, you have to complete your mission." His hand slid forward until their palms were pressed against each other and their fingers closed around each other's hand and the seconds ticked by as Shigure found that he had never felt this…nervous when holding hands with a girl before. It was a first for him, so therefore, he didn't particularly enjoy it…or at least, that was what he kept telling himself.

"ALRIGHT, that's enough!" He tried to pull away, but she griped his hand and said, "No, keep holding my hand until we're both the same temperature." When his fingers first brushed against hers, she felt goose-bumps travel up her arms and something fluttery occurred in her chest, when their hands inter-locked, the heat of his hand warmed her to the core as she formulated words in her mind to describe the sensations. Shigure sat before her, with a small blush permanently marking his cheeks as they continued to hold hands in silence. Not a moment later, the bell rang announcing the closing of the school as Shigure sprang away from her and left in a rush.

Yukina sat back, staring at her hand, touching it with the other one and realizing that this was the first time that her hand had ever been that warm. It had worked, she had reached his temperature. Taking out her cell-phone, she started typing up the update to 'Yupina', with a cozy hand holding scene between the main character, Lilia, and her enemy and apparently, chosen love interest, the Earl. Snapping her phone shut an instant later; Yukina smirked to herself, gathered her belongings and walked out of the classroom.

Yukina met up with Akira outside of school so they could walk home together, as per usual. Once they reached Yukina's house, Yukina invited Akira to come in and have dinner with her and her family, since Akira was usually alone, since his parents had died many years ago. Yukina tried to have her parents explain to her exactly what love is, but they got too worked up over it and in the end, she ended up not getting a straight answer. After Akira left, Yukina had a shower, did her homework and went to bed. The next day, she would complete mission number two.

* * *

**At School the Following Afternoon…**

* * *

Yukina was once again quietly eating lunch with Akira in the grass on a mild day when she over heard some more girls talking about her cell-phone novel.

"Can you believe it, it's a new development between Lilia and the Earl! Finally, some romance!" To say Yukina was pleased would be an understatement. She smiled to herself until the heard the next few words, "But it still needs MORE romance!"

She just couldn't please these people! Sighing to herself, Yukina sat resignedly and continued to munch on her onigiri from her bento.

Akira paused from continuing his meal and spoke, "…but what you did write for 'Yupina' was amazing, Yukina…like you really understood the fresh beginnings of love." Yukina looked up and smiled at her cousin caringly before the bell rang and they had to pack up their bentos and head to class.

Once back in class, Yukina found Shigure standing in front of the class talking to their teacher. When everyone was seated the teacher made an announcement about how someone had stolen and made copies of Shigure's student notebook, holding a copy of the cover and the interior with his name in it. Shigure stood smirking at Yukina as she glared at him coolly. The teacher asked everyone to bring their packs to him so that he could search them himself. None of the students had them and Yukina had yet to speak up, finally she stood up and said she did have copies of a student notebook…that she found them on the ground and began to say that she didn't think it was Shigure's as she began to say allowed a few notes from the notebook about how to please the teacher, which made the teacher flush with fury as she mentioned that "…mentioning his baldness is taboo…". Everyone in class agreed with Yukina that it couldn't possibly be Shigure's notebook; he was far too nice and charming for that.

Yukina smiled up at him from behind her glass gaze and put the papers away in her pack as Shigure shook with humiliation and fury. She used his strength against him in the worst way possible and she would pay for it later…he just had to figure out how.

After school, Yukina caught Shigure and before he could get away or say anything she spoke, "Mission number two…embrace me." Shigure took a step back, his face bright red before deciding he would simply comply and go along with it until he could find a way to get back at her. He took a step forward and reached out to her, watching as she blushed slightly, holding herself steady.

"Slowly…I've…never been held like this by anyone other than family…" she whispered, so he complied, his face slightly red as his arm moved around her shoulders and the other moved around her waist.

Yukina felt it become harder to look at Shigure, even though he was not bad to look at. His hair was as dark as hers only cut short, as was usual for boys, and it was messy in a good way. His eyes were a fine, glittering grey, as opposed to her honey gold eyes. Her heart pounded in nervous anticipation and she realized that when she was fully wrapped in his arms, their heart beats began to race at the same time. She felt so warm and after she had fully experienced and noted all the feelings of a loving embrace, she moved to look at Shigure and whispered, "…mission number three, kiss me."

Shigure was redder than she was and as their faces inched towards each other, he found that his mind was going into a sort of haze that he had never experienced before, and an inch before their lips touched, they heard a sound and both looked quickly towards the door to find that Akira was there, holding onto the door as a means to steady himself.

Yukina and Shigure broke from each other at the same time as Yukina gathered her belongings and said, "We'll continue this tomorrow…" before leaving with her cousin. Shigure took this opportunity to look out the window and recognize a few girls from their class looking in with shocked faces and smiled to himself before going off to answer their questions he knew they would ask.

Akira never spoke much, but he would at least make polite conversation on their walks home, but this time he was completely silent. Yukina chose this moment to ask him about it.

"What's wrong Akira-kun, you're unusually quiet…" Akira looked up at her at that, his soft violet eyes shimmering slightly as he realized that he didn't know what was wrong with him, so he answered as best as he could, "I…don't know, Yukina-chan…all I know is that…my chest aches…" Yukina stopped then and grabbed Akira's arm, "Are you okay, should we go see a doctor?" Akira was the closest friend and family member she had, if something was wrong with him, she had to make sure that it became right.

Akira smiled at her, "No, its okay Yukina-chan, I don't think it's serious, I'm starting to feel better already." He smiled then and Yukina instantly relaxed, she began to let go, but before her hand could fall away completely, Akira grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Yukina's eyes widened slightly as she realized how warm Akira's hands were. She looked down at their interlocked hands and knew that they were family, so this was a common occurrence…but something in her chest warmed as the goose-bumps ran up her arm. Feeling her face go red, she looked up into Akira's beautiful violet eyes and saw in them a level of caring and emotion that she had never seen before. Finally, she looked away and began to walk with him hand in hand to her house, trying to figure out why all these symptoms were occurring to her when the only time they'd happened before was with Shigure…

What Yukina didn't see was the small smile that appeared on Akira's face as he realized his affect on her. As she focused on the thoughts in her mind, Akira cherished the feeling of her hand in his and instantly felt that ache in his chest turn into a feeling of warmth and realized in the back of his mind he had a vague idea of what it was...for now, he just wanted to make sure the aching never came back again.

* * *

**Next Day at School…**

* * *

Yukina noticed that she was getting a lot of dirty looks, which was unusual because most people were too afraid to meet her gaze to risk looking at her. She didn't pay too much mind to it. In class, a few of the girls said they wanted to talk to her behind the gym, so of course she would comply.

She stood behind the gym, completely unaware of a set of grey eyes watching over her in amusement. Shigure was watching the seen from the roof of the school, leaning on the rails with a triumphant smile on his face. The girls from Yukina's class arrived, the ones that had already confessed to Shigure and gotten rejected crowded around her, their aura reeking of malice.

"Is it true you were taking advantage of Kitami-san to make him kiss you! Just 'cause he's really nice you want to go ahead and force him to do something he really doesn't want to do, you good for nothing freak!" The girls closed in and before the first one could touch her, Yukina spoke, "You've been irritated lately and it's causing more pimples to break out on your face and today you ate too much at lunch." She turned to the rest of the girls, "You are putting more breast pads on to show off the body you don't really have, and you never wash your pinky fingers as a sort of love charm to your 'Kitami-kun', does it go 'I want to be lovey-dovey with Kitami-kun'?" All the girls stepped back from her, their cheeks flushed in embarrassment, aghast looks on all their faces.

Yukina smiled, "I see everything…and if you don't want more embarrassing secrets to get out, you'll leave…NOW." That's when all the girls scurried away, with little shrieks of 'how did she know?' and 'I'm so not doing this!'

Shigure was completely shocked and annoyed at the same time; did the girl have any weaknesses at all? He turned away from the scene and walked back inside the building.

After classes had finished, Shigure had been assigned to lock up the PE equipment room, and as he was putting down the volleyballs and basketballs that were used that day, he saw a shadow pass over him and turned around to see Yukina in the door way. "You thought that you could sick your girls on me, but you'll find, Shigure-san, that I am not so easily defeated. Now, we are to continue Mission number three." She walked up to him, and as she came closer, Shigure could feel his cheeks warm and wouldn't acknowledge the reason why.

"Kiss me." She stood before him, expectant, so he pushed her up against the wall; her cheeks grew red at their close proximity as he spoke, "Alright, so all I have to do it get this over with, right?" Yukina nodded a yes, and as he leaned closer he whispered, "Close your eyes."

Yukina closed her eyes, she could feel his breath fan her face and in a second, she could feel a soft brush of lips on her cheek. She opened her eyes a moment later to find Shigure looking away, a fresh blush on his cheeks and open frustration in the look in his eyes.

"What was that?" She asked, stunned and quite annoyed as Shigure answered her inquiry, "Well you never specified where I had to kiss you!" Yukina sighed irritably and said, "You're supposed to kiss me on the lips!" Shigure faced her then and said, "Well fine, but these damn glasses are in the way!" He reached for her glasses and Yukina's eyes widened as she fought his hand and yelled in distress, "DON'T TOUCH THEM!"

As much as she tried to get her glasses out of his reach, he took them anyway. Yukina gasped and closed her eyes tightly, crumpling down pulling her knees to her chest as close as she could, no longer having the protection of the lenses of her glasses. Shigure looked at her, and then looked at her glasses and realized_, this is her weakness_. He smirked and looked at her before saying, "If you try to boss me around again, I'll just take off your glasses and expose you in front of everyone." And with that, he dropped her glasses in front of her feet and left the equipment shed. Yukina shakily touched her glasses and quickly put them back on. When she opened her eyes again, she realized what a serious dilemma she was in. Sighing, she got up and got her things and left the school…she had already warned Akira that she would be late. To her surprise, he was still waiting for her beside the gate.

"Akira-kun, what…?" before she could finish her sentence, Akira took her hand and they began walking in the direction of Yukina's house. "I always walk home with Yukina-chan…" He looked up at her and his violet eyes shown with that emotion again, the one that made her heart clench. The temperature was going up and in the back of her mind she knew what it was, but at the moment she couldn't place it.

Akira had seen Shigure leave the school looking very smug and a deep anger rose within him along with a clenched, painful tightness in his chest, the same way that it hurt when he caught him and Yukina in the classroom. As he waited by the gate, contemplating these feelings, his head shot up in surprise. He realized why Yukina being with Shigure made him feel this way…her being with someone other than him… It was obvious…

He loved her. And he was jealous.

Not like a cousin would love another cousin, but as two lovers would love each other. Akira knew about how Yukina decided she would learn about love, and that was the beginning of the ache in his chest. Now that he knew what was wrong, he would find a way to tell Yukina…how he planned on doing that, he wasn't sure, but he would do it soon.

* * *

**The Next Day… at School…**

* * *

Shigure had just walked through the door, the air around him sparkled with perfection as girls swooned and teachers appreciated his presence. Yukina simply observed silently from her seat, as per usual, and when their eyes met, Shigure gave her a secret smug glare, that Yukina returned, but not so secretly.

During lunch, Yukina updated her phone novel with the inclusion of a kiss on the cheek, and halfway through it she realized why she still didn't completely understand love…and knew what she had to do. Akira stared at Yukina, saw the seriousness in her face and decided that now was not the time to tell her…but he would do it soon. He hid his eyes behind his bangs again, his face flushed, and he wished he had more guts.

After school was over, and Shigure was at his locker, collecting his shoes to step outside, he turned to the door and saw Yukina, her face looked a little pained and flushed as he proceeded to speak. "I…realize why it is that I haven't been able to fall in love with you…and it's because I haven't been giving you a chance, I haven't looked at you without my glasses. A long time ago, I loved my teacher in kindergarten…but he didn't like the way I stared, just like everybody else…my mom gave me these glasses, to protect me…and ever since, I've felt like I've been simply watching a play, like I'm separate from them, and what's separating me from everyone else, are these glasses. But the only way I can experience love, is to let it in, let life see me without these glasses, these barriers, and for me to look at it straight on, on my own."

Her hands were shaky as she reached for her glasses and Shigure watched in shock and awe as she took of her glasses, her eyes closed tightly. She opened them slowly to see Shigure, looking at her with wide eyed surprise.

"I-I can see you now, without my glasses…then, I can try to fall in love with you…" Shigure's heart thudded in his chest as he took a step forward unconsciously. He finally, steadily, walked towards her. When he stood before her, he was watching her with soft eyes and she looked up at him and said, "If you're with me…then I won't be scared…even without my glasses." She looked up into his face, her eyes trusting and Shigure felt his cheeks warm.

Shigure took her glasses into his hand and they began walking side by side and when they reached the middle of a crowd, Yukina looked up to realize…Shigure wasn't there… Her eyes widened as all the girls began looking at her and until she broke down, squeezing her eyes shut tight.

_Don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me_…she was exposed, in the middle of a crowd of bitter girls, and as they crowded closer, cruel words began to pierce into her person without her glass shield. Shigure stood, leaning against a tree, her glasses in his hand. As he stood by and watched, his smirk began to vanish and his eyes bled from triumph to worry as the guilt began to eat at him. He watched as Yukina hid her face in her hands, closed in on herself, weak and exposed…the way no one had ever seen her before.

"We can finally win!" The voice of one of the girls rang out as it was followed by others, a chorus of harsh diction was fired at Yukina and she could do nothing but take it, painfully, into herself. In the blink of an eye, Yukina felt the presence of a person blocking the verbal attacks from reaching her and when she looked up, it was none other than her own cousin, Akira. He took her by the hand and pulled her out of the crowd, walked up to Shigure, snatched the glasses out of his hand and said in a low, feral tone, "You are the lowest."

There were unspoken words in that one sentence, revolving around _Fuck you_ and _You should be ashamed_, before he continued to drag Yukina away from the school, having yet to offer her glasses back.

Once they were far enough away from the school and the crowd, Akira stopped and said, "You know…when you're in love with someone, it hurts when you see them with someone else." He turned to look at Yukina as she simply looked at him with incomprehension.

"I don't like seeing you with Shigure-san. And it hurt me when I did. I couldn't think about anything else, I couldn't eat my favorite meals… Yukina-chan, I don't love you as a cousin should, I love you as a lover should." Yukina stood there for a few moments, shocked with Akira's sudden confession and before she could think of anything relevantly coherent to say, the phrase that spilled out of her mouth was, "C-can I have my glasses back, Akira-kun?"

He looked at the glasses in his hand and looked up at her and said, "Only if you promise to think about what I just said, Yukina-chan." She nodded her consent as he handed her back her glasses. After she put them on, her air of confidence came back, and when she looked back up at Akira, she voiced in an even tone, "If you love me, then kiss me, right here, right now."

Akira was taken aback, stumbling around his words as he tried to respond. Yukina closed her eyes and sighed, her mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. No words were allowed to come out as her eyes shot open as she felt warm lips grace her own. Akira's hand had made its way to her cheek and his other arm was wound around her waist as he took advantage of the opening of her mouth to let his tongue explore her oral cavern.

Yukina's heart was beating so fast, she couldn't decipher when one beat began and the other ended, the heat in her face was overwhelming, the world of sensations intoxicating and she found herself responding with instinct instead of intellect. Her fingers ran through Akira's soft white, silver hair, her breath was irregular, as she only had few opportunities to breath when Akira would pull back for a split second and then go right back to kissing her senseless. She couldn't even feel her legs anymore and she wondered when they had ended up on the ground, Akira kneeling, and herself crumpled on top of her own legs.

Finally, Akira pulled away from her for more than two seconds, allowing Yukina to slump back, only being kept up by Akira's grasp as he gave her quick pecks on her lips, cheeks, and neckline. She was in a daze, and when her head cleared enough, words began to pour through her mind to describe that moment…one that she knew would keep 'Yupina' at number one for a long time. She gave a small smile as she realized her heart was still beating a mile a minute and Akira had his head flat against her chest, listening to it.

"Let me teach you about love, Yukina-chan." She had to try twice to reply and finally answered, "Yes."

* * *

**I know…I know…I'm only killing myself here, giving myself more work and all…but SERIOUSLY! I love this manga and yet there is only ONE fanfiction about it? I simply cannot allow it! There are thousands of Naruto fanfictions, but as of now, only two Watashi Ni XX Shinasai fanfictions. I hope you liked it, this is a chapter fic, I'll update it later, please review.**

**~DDW129**


	2. Sleepover

**Alright, I know, I'm a horrible author, you probably all thought I was dead or something, not really, just kinda in hibernation…anyway, here's chapter two of 'Love Mission'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Watashi Ni XX Shinasai**

* * *

All through dinner, Yukina watched her parents act so lovey dovey with each other and wondered if she would ever do that with Akira. She glanced at Akira as he happily ate his dinner and smiled to herself as she calmly ate the rest of her meal. That night, after she had finished her homework and bathed, she updated her phone novel, including the kiss between Lilia and Cain before going to sleep, dreaming of warmth and heat and new sensations that she had never been exposed to before.

* * *

**Next Day, At School…**

* * *

Akira and Yukina walked hand in hand to school, Akira munching happily on sweet bread with his free hand and Yukina adjusting her glasses with her own free hand. Shigure was just slipping on his inside shoes when he glimpsed them together, noticed their linked hands, and couldn't help the scowl that appeared on his face. Quickly kicking the shoe lockers, he composed himself and walked to class with his normal, polite smile and falsely kind eyes.

Akira walked Yukina to her class, where he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before shuffling off to his own class. Upon the soft lips of her cousin gracing her cheek, Yukina smiled and blushed slightly, feeling very unusual, but none-the-less happy as she walked into class.

Some of the girls had seen the interaction, and upon seeing Yukina blush, they realized that she was not a threat to their infatuation with Shigure, and a few even approached the rumored snow woman.

"I'm sorry Himuro-san, for the way I acted before…" "Hai, me too..." "Yes, we're sorry…" They each bowed their heads slightly, looking away and trying to figure out how to broach the subject of the cold woman's love life as Yukina graciously accepted their apologies.

"We saw you with Shimotsuki-san…is he your boyfriend?" Yukina blinked, not knowing how to answer the question.

"I don't know…we haven't really officially…talked about that…or anything…" She blushed, for the seemingly hundredth time that day, and couldn't quite make eye contact with the flushed, giggling girls crowded around her desk, even with the power of her glasses.

Shaking her head, she looked up when Shigure entered the room and all the girls that were around her immediately moved to greet him. She had to tell him that he wasn't necessary anymore, that Akira would teach her about love, and would be glad to do it, unlike the boy with a fake smile.

Taking out her school materials as the teacher called the class to order and began with saying good morning to start the class, she hadn't noticed that Shigure had slipped a note under her story notebook.

Glancing up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, she opened the note and read it discreetly.

_Meet me afterschool behind the gym_

_-Shigure_

She mentally thought of the pros and cons to accepting his request, Lilia out on a secret rendezvous with the Count without her beloved Knight Cain? It sounded like a good plot, so she decided to accept it as she began to take a few notes, not bothering to look at the boy whose grey gaze she could practically feel against the back of her neck.

When lunch rolled around, she was surprised when Akira led her to the roof to have lunch, where not many students went because they'd rather be on the grassy field chatting and playing with their friends. They each took out their bentos and began to eat comfortably.

Akira, being so passionate about food, had gotten a few crumbs on the side of his lip, and Yukina, noticing this with her sharp gaze, sampled a few ideas on what to do about it. Finally, leaning closer to her cousin, much to Akira's surprise, clearly visible from the flush on his cheeks, she licked the crumbs off his smooth skin and soft lip. Smirking slightly, she explained naturally, "Akira-kun is a messy eater."

Wide eyed and flushed, the boy thought he was having a heart attack at the rate his heart was thumping and nodded as Yukina sat back down comfortably to continue eating her lunch, "H-hai…thank you…" Yukina smiled, "My pleasure."

* * *

**After School…**

* * *

Sucking on a lollipop and leaning against the gate to the school, Akira waited for Yukina to be done with the business she had she had to attend to after school. She had said that he could go ahead without her, but there was no way that Akira was just going to leave Yukina alone, so he sucked on his sugary sweet and waiting patiently.

"Is there something you want Kitami-kun?" Adjusting her glasses, she looked at the boy a few feet from her expectantly, like he was about to give her some relevant information. He chuckled dryly, "So it's 'Kitami-kun' now? Not Shigure? Is that because of the new relationship between you and Shimotsuki?" He sneered slightly, feeling a sting in his chest he couldn't quite place.

"That's not really any of your business, and I'm glad you called me here, it gives me the chance to tell you that I no longer require you as my partner for love missions, Akira is more than happy to help me with those. You can play your awful games with any of the other girls in our class." With that, Yukina turned on her heel to walk away from Shigure, but by this time he was past the boiling point, he reached out and took her arm in a firm grip, her eyes widening in surprise before his other hand reached out to grab for her glasses, she jerked her face away from his hand and he ended up catching her ponytail, unleashing her hair as she forcefully pulled herself out of his grip.

Gasping with the force of her escape and the surprise of the sudden attack, she glared at Shigure and clenched her teeth.

"Stay away from me Kitami." He winced and dropped her hair tie as she turned away quickly and ran from him, too prideful to admit she was afraid, and yet excited, just for a moment.

Shigure stared at the forgotten hair piece on the floor and sighed tiredly. How could he be getting so involved with a girl that had barely just forced herself into his life a few days prior… She was different, she could see right through him, he didn't have to force himself to be anything than what he already was in front of her. To him, it was something of a relief, an oasis after working hard to keep up a guise that fooled everyone, but her.

Seeing Akira waiting at the gate, Yukina flew into his arms, his eyes wide in surprise for the second time that day, but now they were filled with worry as well. Running his fingers through her long, soft, loose hair, he waited for her to calm down before asking, "What happened Yukina?"

Looking up into caring, worried violet eyes, Yukina attempted to collect her thoughts as she ran a hand through her hair, "It was, it was nothing… my hair tie snagged on a branch while I was running here-" "Yukina, I can tell when you're lying."

Yukina couldn't meet Akira's gaze as she finally admitted, "Shigure tried to take my glasses…" Clenching his jaw, it took everything Akira had not to go find Shigure and give him a good punch in the face. Instead, he opted to caress Yukina's cheek, whispering soothingly, "You don't have to lie to me Yukina, you're safe here with me, let's go home…" Taking her hand, he guided her out of the school gates and towards Yukina's house.

That was when Yukina took out her cell phone and pressed a button to instantly call one of her saved numbers, once the recipient picked up she began to speak.

"Hey mom, can I stay at Akira's tonight? I figure tomorrow is Saturday and I would like to do go to the amusement park with him. Yes, I still have the money you gave me for just incase. Yes, I have clothes at his house… okay, I love you too, thank you mom, bye." Snapping the phone shut, Yukina walked closer to Akira as the silver haired boy blushed and gripped Yukina's hand a little tighter in his own.

Once they got to Akira's apartment, Yukina stepped ahead of Akira, "I'm going to take a shower, you can pick what we'll have to eat, mk?" she looked back at Akira for his nod of confirmation before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, not even bothering to lock it. Akira sighed as he shuffled into his kitchen, running a hand through his hair as he blushed furiously, realizing just how alone they were.

He wondered what they would do all night…and he wondered if tomorrow's miraculous trip to the amusement park could be considered a date if neither party had asked or even really confirmed the date.

Taking a breath, he did his best to ignore the sounds of running water as he looked through his cabinets and fridge for something proper to eat for both him and Yukina.

Akira paid no mind to the sound of the water shutting off as he prepared some sandwiches for himself and his…girlfriend? He only looked up when he heard the sound of feet slapping softly against hardwood to see Yukina in his kitchen doorway, with damp hair, and only a towel to cover her.

"Akira, can I borrow some of your clothes to sleep in?" She had to tilt her head just that way, and Akira's face was on fire, he could barely reply coherently and finally managed to choke out, "S-sure."

Yukina smiled, turned on her heel and headed straight for Akira's bedroom, already allowing the towel to slip from her grip as Akira nearly collapsed as his body temperature became feverish and all kinds of dirty thoughts began to swarm in his mind.

Akira was always naturally a hungry person, its why he always had snacks, but now he was hungry for something other than food, and it was a hunger that burned just a bit lower than his stomach as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, trying to regain what little composure he could salvage.

He couldn't help it, he was a teenage boy… he was only human. He left the food stranded on the kitchen table and walked into his room just as Yukina slid on her underwear, already wearing one of his shirts.

"Yukina." He whispered huskily as he gazed at her, she turned to look at him, blinking at him, her mouth falling into a small 'o' as she gazed at the look in his eyes, something hot stirred inside her at the simple look, and she found that she couldn't even grasp at the words to quite describe the feeling, as much as she wanted to.

Akira strode towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him and kissed her passionately, and was pleasantly surprised to feel that she was not wearing a bra beneath the shirt she borrowed from him as her arms wrapped around his neck and her tongue lapped at his own as their lips molded against each other, soft embers of passion on the verge of becoming all consuming fires, capable of emblazing their bodies and nullifying all rational thought.

* * *

**So my lovelies, I really need your help… I'm highly considering putting lemon in here, like next chapter surprise lemon, but I don't know… should I make this rated M and just put it in there, or should I keep this rated T and just put some good lime in it… I'm quite torn. Anyway, please tell me so I know, once again, sorry for keeping you all waiting forever. **

**Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts**

**~DDW129**


End file.
